What Ever It Takes
by wiccangirl122
Summary: Buffy Summers has lived in LA her entire life and is a star at gymnastics. When her new sexy private teacher Spike saves her, the two establish a connection and a romance occurs. All Human. PLEASE REVIEW I WILL RETURN THE FAVOR.
1. New Teacher

Hey! I am back everyone! With my stories...enjoy:-)

**Title:** _What Ever It Takes_

**Rating:** _Overall R..I will tell you the rating by chapter. I can tell you that the first six chapters are PG13 and then the rest are mostly R. I had to cut out some stuff, so if it is choppy, don't yell at me...it is to fit with rules of _:-)

**Summary:** _Buffy Summers has lived in LA her entire life and she is a star at gymnastics. She gets a sexy new private teacher, and when he saves her, the two form a connection and a romance occurs._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the character. Though I wish I owned Spike...hehe._

**Archiving:** _Of course just tell me where its going._

**A/N:** _This story contains sexual content, its Spuffy? I will warn you in the begining of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I already have posted it on here, but I got kicked off thanks to a certian mother of an 10 yr old._

**Reviewing:** _If you don't review I won't post. It is that simple. And authors, if you review my work I will review yours._

"Buffy your father and I have a present for you." Said Joyce.

"Ooh what guys?" she asked childishly

"We have decided that since you seem to really like gymnastics to get you a private trainer. You can go to him three days a week for three hours and now you can pursue your dreams of becoming a gymnast." They said waiting for a reaction on their daughters face.

"Oh my God guys, you did this for me? I am so happy thank you so much! When do I start?" she asked.

"Next Monday" Buffy's father answered.

"Oh and Buffy his name is William Bolden and he seems like a very nice man on the phone. He was a professional coach in England until he moved back here and now he wants to become a private teacher. You are his first student in the US I believe." Her mom added.

"Thank you so much guys, oooh I have to go call Willow." She said as she departed from the room.

Buffy Summers was a 17 year old girl who had one main talent…gymnastics…she wanted to go to school for it and she was very talented. She wasn't so good in the school section but she had a 2.95 GPA because Willow was a wiz and helped her. She was so excited about started gymnastic lessons because she could finally pursue her dreams of becoming a gymnast.

Buffy lived in LA with her mom and her dad. She was a normal girl who just liked to have fun and she couldn't wait until Monday when her lessons started.

Monday

It was Monday after school and Buffy was driving over to her gymnastics lesson. She couldn't wait to meet her teacher and start her lessons. She thought about how nice of it was of her parents to give her three lessons a week. She then pulled into this guys driveway. She was doing the lessons at Mr. Boldens house because he had a personal gym.

She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. William answered the door.

"Oh, you must be Buffy, so nice to meet you." He greeted.

He then stared at her for a moment, she was hot. She had longish blond hair, green eyes and had a hot figure. He then told himself to stop because he was like 5 years older then her. But he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.  
"Hi, Mr. Bolden, it is really nice to meet you too."

"God he is really hot", she thought, He wore **black pants** and a tight black shirt and he had blue eyes and really great arms and cheek bones. His hair was blond and slicked back. Buffy found herself unable to speak for a moment.

"Oh Buffy please call me William, or Spike…Spikes my nickname." He said

"Ok, Spike…" she giggled and then blushed.

He then invited her in and they sat down on the couch to get to know each other.

"So Buffy, how long have you been doing gymnastics?" he asked.

"About 10 years." She answered

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17, I will be 18 in 4 months."she said.

"You a senior?"he said.

"Yah."

"Ooh so she is kind of legal…in 4 months she will be" he thought.. He then yelled at his mind for having dirty thoughts about Buffy.

"How old are you Spike?" she asked.

"Me, I'm 22." He answered.

"Not that big of an age difference…and he wont go to jail if he is fucking me into oblivion in 4 months." She thought.

"Nice" she said without thinking.

"What?"

"I mean nice, that you are so young and doing this you must be very good." She covered.

"Oh, yah I guess I am." He said, not trying to brag.

"So.., you married." She asked trying to see if he was available.

"Nope, single pet." He answered

"He called me pet…he called me pet. He must like me." She thought happily to herself.

"I called her pet shit, now she knows that I like her."he cursed silently to himself.

Buffy then took off her jacket and revealed a red spaghetti **tank top** and she was wearing a pair of tight low **sweat pants**. Spike ogled at her and Buffy noticed. She then thought about the thought of them getting together and little did she know the same thing was going on in Spikes mind.

She decided that she couldn't move too fast with this, she would slowly seduce him into being her boyfriend. It could work she thought to her self.

"So, ready to start the lesson?" he asked, trying any excuse possible to get out of this position of Buffy next to him on the couch when he was having dirty thoughts.

"Ok, coach!" she said giggling

She followed him to the mini-gymnastics quarter of his house as he held the door for her. He watched her ass as she walked in and he was behind her.

"God she was hot. No stop having feelings for the underage student. But she was hot. God how he wanted to fuck her right then and there. Maybe he could seduce her into liking him. Yah he could be her boyfriend. Hot crazy naked sex…he began to get hard at the thought and had to tame his thoughts. Ok Spike, underage little girl." He cursed to himself as he thought.

Buffy then started to stretch and move her body in the sexiest ways.

"Bloody Hell." Spike thought, "This is gona be hard."

Please Review!


	2. My Savior

REVIEW!

Warning: This chapter contains rape, if that offends you don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

As Buffy was saying goodbye to Spike after their first lesson, all she could think about was those eyes, he had the nicest eyes, and the nicest body, and she got this tingly feeling whenever she was around him. She felt; even though she had just met him today, that they had a connection; you could call it, "Love at First Sight." And she was getting a suspicion that he felt the same way, this only made things easier for her.

As Buffy got into her car, and started to pull out of the driveway, she called Willow on her cell and told her all about her sexy new teacher,

"Will, your never going to believe this, I think well, I have very strong feelings for him, I kinda feel like he is a potential love of my life." Buffy said.

"Ooh, Buffy I am so happy for you. You truly deserve someone. After Angel, you need a **good guy** and in four months it will be legal for you to be together, right?" Will said.

"Yup, I think I am going to start the seduction now though, could take a while." She said.

"So we clubbing it tonight, Buff?" Willow asked.

"Yup, we are meeting Xander and Cordelia there, and Oz is coming right?" Buffy said.

"Yah, he's playing at the club." Willow answered with a smile.

"Cool." Buffy said. And she thought about dancing with Spike at the Club if he were there and her boyfriend.

"Ok Buff, I got to go do homework." Willow said.

"Ok Will, see ya tonight." And she hung up the phone to go home and do her homework.

When she got home, she tried to do her homework but all she could think about was Spike. She thought to herself that it was maybe just a physical attraction thing but she thought a little further and he had been so nice and polite and she really thought that she had the potential to fall in love with him; she just hoped that he felt the same way.

After three hours of doing homework Buffy started getting dressed to go out. She put on a short **black skirt** with a emerald green **halter top**, let her hair run wildly down her back and black heals. She thought she looked good so she threw on her **leather jacket** and left for the Club.

When she got there she met up with Willow, Xander and Cordelia. They took a table and sat and ordered drinks. As they chatted about school, gossip and other stuff a slow song came on and Cordelia left with Xander and Willow went over to stage and Oz took a break on his **guitar** and danced with her. Buffy, feeling a bit like a fifth wheel went to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup.

As she was walking down the hallway to the bathroom she was stopped by a guy named Parker. Parker had been a guy following her around for a couple months now. She really wasn't interested and their conversations were getting more and more frequent and this was getting Buffy annoyed.

"Hey, Buffy care to dance with me?" Parker asked.

"Um, no thanks…not right now." She answered

"You sure baby?" he said moving closer and cornering her into the door of the mens bathroom.

"Yah, I have to go." She said getting a little frightened.

She began to get a lot nervous when he open the door to the men's bathroom and pushed her inside. He slammed her against a wall and held her there. She tried to get away but he was too strong still holding her against the wall. He slammed her really hard bruising the back of her head. As he began to unbutton his jeans he lifted up her skirt while she was still struggling against him. She was screaming but she doubted anyone could hear her over the loud music of the club.

"Parker, please no." she said as she knew what he was about to do to her.

Tears were glistening down her face to think, how this is how she was going to loose her virginity, raped in a bathroom.

As she felt Parker enter her she struggled against him, but he held her forcefully to the wall.

"Baby, I know you will want me now." He said.

She had been screaming, hoping someone near the door would hear. And to her delight some heard and ran in and pulled Parker off her as she fell to the ground in tears. The someone who had saved her was Spike.

As Spike knocked Parker out by punching him several times in the face.

"You, sick son of a bitch." He screamed as he beat him up.

"How dare you treat her like that." And after many punches and kicks from Spike Parker was knocked out.

He then ran over to Buffy and knelt down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"Its ok love, he said." Spike has got you now.

Buffy could not believe he was treating her with such tenderness and love. This made her love him ever more. As Spike pulled away to help her gather the clothing that Parker had taken off of her he asked her.

"Buffy, what do you want to do about him." Spike asked.

"I can't face him in court." She sobbed.

"The way my friends would look at me, that I let him do this, violate me in ways I have never been before." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Wait…Buffy…you...you were a..a.. virgin." He asked with care and compassion.  
"Was.." she said.

"I was saving it for someone special, someone I loved….but he took it away, and I can never have it back." She said to him.

"Ok love, I will get someone to take care of this jerk." He said.

"Lets get you home." He said.

And he helped her to her feet and held her closely as he walked out with her. He knew from this moment…any doubt in his mind gone, that he loved this girl.

"Do you want me to take you home pet?" he asked.

"Ok..." she muttered quietly.

"Ok, just need to make one call, I will after I get you to the car." He said.

She nodded.

He walked her to the car and he helped her get in. He was outside the door and he made the call about Parker.

Buffy then thought, "How could I let this happen? Parker….everything….Spike probably thinks I am insane now…to let a guy to that to me. I can't believe that my private teacher is treating me like this. I now know that there is no doubt in my heart that I don't love him. I do…I was at first sight. What he did for me back there. I love him so much."

She then began to silently sob and Spike then got in the car.

"Love." He said, taking her in an embrace.

He held her close and whispered in her ear. "It's ok, Buffy, Spike's got you now, and I won't let that jerk near you."

She then calmed down and he drove her home.

He stopped in front of her house and said goodbye. He gave her a quick hug and got out and opened the door for her. She then asked him,

"Spike, will stay with me tonight, and just hold me, you make me feel safe."

"Buffy I would do anything for you, but what about your mom and dad?" he asked stunned that she wanted him to stay with her.

"Gone on a trip." She said.

"Ok pet, I will stay with you." He said.

And they then walked hand-in-hand into Buffy's house.

As they got inside, Buffy lead Spike upstairs to her room.

"I am just going to shower" she said.

"Buffy, you sure you want to do that…you might need evidence against him." He said concerned.

"Spike, I need him off of me." She said and walked into the bathroom.

She undressed and stepped into the hot shower water. She began to wash herself and then she came upon the bruises on her arms and breasts and she started to sob. The bathroom was in her room so Spike heard her.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked not wanting to walk in the bathroom.

She just continued to cry and felt herself get weak in the knees and fall in the tub. At that moment, when he heard her fall, Spike walked in and helped her up. He rinsed the rest of her off, dried her and got her in her robe.

"My god he is not taking advantage of me when I am vulnerable and naked." Buffy thought.

Buffy then got into her PJ's and climbed into bed.

"Spike, thank you…so much, you are my savior, if you hadn't had been there he could have done so much worse" She said tears glistening down her face.

"Buffy, you don't need to thank me." He said coming over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Will you hold me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I will." He answered.

And he held Buffy in his arms all night, and when he felt her drift to sleep he kissed her on the head and whispered.

"I love you Buffy Summers."

REVIEW!


	3. Missing You

REVIEW!

Hope you are liking!

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Buffy awoke to Spikes arms wrapped around her, god she really loved this feeling, of being cared for, and wanted. She breathed in his scent, god she loved the way he smelled. As she smiled to herself she felt him begin to stir around her and his arms tugged possesivly around her.

"Morning kitten." He said.

"Morning." She said shyly. She had not noticed before but the position they were in Spike's arms were wrapped around her and his right hand was on her partially exposed breast.

"Sleep Well Buffy?" he asked.

"Yah, what about you?" she asked.

"Yah." He answered.

He then thought, "No, now with your hot little body pressed against me all night."

"Don't you have school pet?" he asked.

"Yah, I am not really feeling up to that." She said.

"My moms not home so I think I am just going to hang around here today." She said.

"Ok, well I will clear out, you seem ok, don't need me." He said trying hard to hide how much he didn't want to leave but failing miserably.

"Spike, it you want you can stay…I mean only if you want to." She said blushing a shade of crimson.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yah." She said quietly embarrassed.

"Great he probably has figured out I have the hots for him." She said to herself.

"Ok, then I will…we can have a good time today, help you get over what happened." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Its nothing pet, really." He said.

He thought to himself, "I should be thanking you, being with you for another day is like going the heaven."

"No, really thankyou for everything, for just being here, you make me feel safe, loved, I have never felt that way before." She said.

"Use the "love" word Buffy, great going at hiding your feelings." She thought to herself.

"Ok love." He said taking her in an embrace. She winced when his arms went around her back and he quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, too much touching." He said embarrassed.

"No good touching, like the touching." She thought.

"No Spike. It wasn't that. I think I have a bruise on my back or something, it hurts." She said.

"You want me to look?" he asked embarrassed.

"Now, she probley thinks all I want from her is to get up her shirt." He thought annoyed with himself.

"Ok." She said.

She sat down on the bed. She was wearing a red tee-shirt so she pulled it up too reveal a large bruise on her back.

"Buffy, god, this looks bad." He said touching it.

Buffy's pain disintegrated the first time he touched her with his hand. He ran his hand over the bruise and made her tingle.

"I will go get you some ice, be right back love." He said.

He took his hand off her back and left the room. Buffy then tried to calm herself down from his touch. It just made her feel so good, him touching her. It made her feel alive.

"Oh God, I am falling in love with him." She thought.

Spike then returned with a **ice pack** and laid it on Buffy's sun kissed skin.

"There you go, it will be ok." He said while stroking her hair.

"Thank you Spike, for everything." She said.

"Welcome pet, I would do anything for you." He said.

A tear glistened down her face and she wiped it away quickly so Spike would not notice. She then got up and said she was going to get dressed.

"Ok pet, I will get dressed in here, come out when I am done." He said.

"Ok, see you in a bit." She said.

She then gathered her clothes and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had no makeup on so she had that natural look, she applied a clear gloss to her lips and put on some blush. She then got out of her pajamas and put on jeans with a red ¾ shirt. She stepped into her boots, brushed through her hair threw her clothes in the hamper and then walked out.

She walked by her room and at that same moment Spike walked out.  
"Hey Pet, so what you want to do now?" he asked.

"Um…how about breakfast." She answered.

"Ok, I can make you something if you want." He offered.

"Oh Spike, you don't have to." She said.

"I know I don't, I want to." He said

"Ok, breakfast it is then." She said.

They went downstairs and Spike made chocolate chip pancakes with toast, eggs, and bacon. Buffy had not had that good of a breakfast in a long time, and what made it better is that a total hottie made it for her.

They sat down at the table and quietly ate. Shivers went through Buffy's body when their legs swiped past each other under the table. Spike felt her shiver and smiled to himself.

"Guess she has got the hots for me." He thought.

"Buffy," he then said. "I was wondering, and smack me if I am out of line but would you like to go out with me sometime, like tonight maybe?" he asked, not sure if he wanted her answer.

"Oh My God! He asked me out, he likes me." Buffy thought.

"Spike, I would love to!" she said, trying not to sound TOO happy.

"Good, I thought you would throw me out or something if I asked." He said.

"Now, why would I do that, after all you have done for me?" she said.

"I don't know, just never asked a girl out in a long time, kinda nervous of rejection." He said.

"I would never reject you" she said.

"So love, what time tonight?" he asked.

How about you pick me up around 7?" she asked.

"Ok kitten." He said.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Surprise love." He said.

"Goodie, I love surprises." She said with a childish face.

"Right then, so its 11:00 now, I can stay till 4:00, and then I have to go and get ready." He said.

"What do you want to do until then?" he asked.

"Um, how about movie? I got a load of DVD's" she said trying not to sound too dorky.

"Ok, you go pick one and set it up while I clean this up, meet you in the living room." He said.

"Ok, thanks." She said and walked off.

"Romance, Sci-Fi, Drama, what do I pick?" she thought franticly to herself.

She then decided on "Meet the Parents" since it was a comedy classic. Spike came in and sat down on the couch as she was putting it in. He watched her bend over while she got everything set up and he found himself having lusty thoughts again.  
When Buffy finished getting everything all set up she came and sat close to Spike resting her head on his shoulder. He took an arm around her and he felt her body relax into his. They sat there watching the movie and Buffy just could concentrate on the movie, all she could concentrate on was Spike, and how she loved being held by him.

When then movie was over Spike asked,  
"Buffy, pet, what do you want to do now?"

"Um, I don't know play a game?" she said.

"What kind of game?" Spike asked hoping it involved handcuffs and whipped cream.

"I don't know cards?" she suggested.

"Ok love, how about Poker?" he said,

"You are going to think I am totally stupid, but I don't know how to play." She said embarrassed.

"That's ok, I will teach you." He said.

"Ok cool." She said, "I will get the cards and chips.

They then played quite a few games of poker until 4:00 came around. They had been having such a good time. Buffy could not remember the last time she had had this much fun.

"So, I should be going, got to go get ready." He said

"Yah, you should, Spike is this date formal or casual?" she asked.

"Dress formal." He said,

"Ok." She said.

"So love I will pick you up at 7:00?" he said.

"Yah, I will miss you." She said, trying not to sound too clingy.

"Miss you too pet." He said

"So, I will see you then." She said.

They then hugged and she walked him to the door. He smiled at her and then left. Buffy then ran upstairs to get ready for her date, can't remembering the last time she had been this happy.

REVIEW!


	4. First Date

REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Buffy was in the bathroom drying her hair from her shower.

"Curly, strait, curly strait…" she thought.

She then went with curly because she thought Spike might like the way it lays all over her shoulders. She knew in the back of her head she shouldn't be dating a 22 year old, but she was almost 18 and could handle herself. She couldn't explain it, but it felt right being held by Spike, and she was falling in love with him, she knew that was it.

Buffy had spent 30 minutes in the shower and an hour and a half drying her hair. She just had an hour left to get dressed before Spike picked her up.

She went into her room; now having to decide what she was going to wear. In 15 minutes time she had a bunch of different clothes all over her bed and still couldn't decide. She then went with spaghetti strap black tight dress that stopped right above her knee with Black strap heels. She then applied her makeup and finished up with her hair. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs. By the time she went downstairs and got ready to go, the doorbell rang. She walked over to it and opened it. It was Spike and he had a dozen **red roses** in his had.

"Hi." She said shyly.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He had on a dark blue suit with a tie, and Buffy thought he looked delicious.

"Hello love, these are for you." He said trying to keep his cool. He couldn't keep his eyes off Buffy she had on a **short black dress**  
with high **black shoes**. Spike had never seen anything or anyone so gorgeous as her,

"Why thank you Spike, they are beautiful." She said.

"No, you are pet." He said. Buffy swore she detected a faint blush in his cheeks. Buffy smiled.

"I have to go put these in water, I will be right back and then we can get going." She said.

"Ok kitten." He said to her.

She walked in the kitchen trying to keep her cool.

"Ok Buffy, calm down, you have a hot older guy in your house who likes you, calm down…It is ok." She thought.  
She put the roses in a vase with water and then walked back in to Spike.

"Hey, so where are we going tonight." She asked intrigued.

"It's a surprise love." He said.

"Ooh, I like surprises." She said.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yah." She said.

She grabbed her coat and walked out with Spike. He got the door for her and shut it and then walked around to the other side and got in.

"So love how are you doing." He asked.

"I am ok, when I am doing something, it keeps my mind off of what happened." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's good love, well tonight will be a very good night for you, we will keep your mind off of everything." He said to her.

"That is good." She said.

"Oh my god, he is like the perfect guy ever." She thought.

"God, I love this girl." Spike thought.

He then started up the car and drove.

"So pet, do your parents know about this date of ours?" he asked.

"Um no, sorry, I want to tell them about it and us, when you are there with me." She said scared of his response. "Is that ok?"

"Oh course love." He said.

"Because…at first…I know they are going to totally flip out, but we just have to explain everything to them, my dad is probably going to want to connect his fist with your face for being with me like this, but he won't when I explain everything to them." She said.

"I will do anything you need me to, regarding your parents." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

They then talked a bit more until Spike pulled in front of a restaurant called "Le Franconia". It was a French restaurant that by  
Buffy's knowledge was one of the most expensive in LA.

"Spike, I can't believe you are taking us here, are you sure?" she asked.

"Anything for you Buffy." He said. She then blushed

They then parked and got out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her and they walked toward the front door together. The door was opened for them and Spike went up to the desk.

"Reservation name sir." The man at the desk asked.

"Table for two under 'Bolden'." He said.

"Right this way." The man said.

He lead them to a table for two in the back. It had a ruby red tablecloth with two white candles in the middle and a menu on each side of the table.

"We will be with you shortly." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Spike said. Buffy nodded.

Spike then got Buffy's chair for her and she sat down. He then sat down and took her hand.

"Do you like it love?" he asked.

"Spike, it is wonderful, you are so sweet to do this." She said.

"Anything for you." He answered.

She then picked up her menu and looked at it. All she could see were the extremely high prices, but she didn't understand anything on the menu.

"Spike, you are going to think I am really stupid but, I can't read any of this. Will you order for me?" she asked.

"Oh, of course love. I took 8 years of French. No problem." He said with a chuckle.

The man came and asked what they wanted. Spike answered.

"Pourrait j'a s'il vous plaît le Poulet avec le Riz et sause rouge avec le vin du jour et peut la dame a maranara de poulet avec sause blanc et le vin pareil. Vous remercier monsieur."

"Wow, he is hot when he speaks French." Buffy thought.

"De rien, votre nourriture sera ici bientôt. Vous remercier monsieur." Answered the man.

Spike nodded as the man was walking away.

"Wow Spike, you are very good at French, like that was good, what did the man say after that?" she asked him intrigued.

"Oh he said, You are welcome, your food will be here shortly. Thank you sir." Spike answered.

"Cool, what did you say?"

""Can I has please the Chicken with the Rice and red sauce with the wine of the day and can the lady has chicken marinara with white sauce and the similar wine. Thank mister."

"Ooh yummy, can't wait." Said Buffy.

"Pet, it is going to be a bit until our food gets here, would you care to dance with me?" he asked blushing slightly.

"I would love too." She said.

They got up and walked onto the dance floor. A slow song had just started and Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy waist and Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. They were very close as they were dancing, staring into each others eyes.

"Spike, I am really glad that I met you, you make me feel safe and wanted, I have never felt that before." Buffy whispered.

"Buffy, you are an extrodinary girl, I am so lucky to have met you too." He said.

"God, I want him to kiss me." Buffy thought.

"I really want to kiss her, but can't rush her, got to wait until she is ready.

They starred at each other for a bit and then Spike spoke.

"Buffy, I am not pressuring you but, Can I kiss you right now." He asked.

"I would like that." She said.

He then leaned in slowly to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Buffy felt like she had melted into the floor. She loved the way his lips felt on hers. She felt a tear run down her face once the kiss ended.

"Buffy, love are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes…these are good tears it's just, I never thought I could be this happy." She said.

"Me too Buffy."

She pulled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He held her close and breathed in her scent. Both of them could not explain it to themselves but being with each other felt right. They were both falling in love, and couldn't stop and they didn't want to.

When the song ended Spike took Buffy's hand and lead them back to their table. They sat down, both of them thinking about the kiss they had shared and how that had awoken passion inside of them, which they couldn't control.

Their food got their shortly along with their wine and Buffy took a bite of her meal and moaned.

"Spike, this is delicious, you really know how to treat a girl." She said to him.

"Glad you like pet, I thought you would."

They then talked about basiclly everything that had gone on in their past until they got to the topic of their ex;s.

"So Buffy, have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yah one, his name was Angel." She said.

Spike smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I know kind of a girly name." she said.

"So what happened to this "Angel."? Spike asked.

"Well, he and I were very serious about out relationship, but I told him that I want to wait to have sex, he accepted my opinion. But I then caught him one night doing it with this girl called Harmony. I then dumped him. Never gone out since." She said.

"What about you Spike, how many women you dated?" she asked…wanting to know but at the same time not wanting to.

"Dated 5, been with 2." He said.

"What happened." She asked her heart getting jealous at the fact that other women had had Spike.

"Oh you know, the usual first one just didn't work out because of long distance and second one turned out behind my back she was doing it with lots of other men. Yah that one didn't end well. And the 3 I dated just out on a couple of dates and didn't work." He answered.

"Oh, looks like we both haven't had the best of luck in the romance department." She said.

"Yah." He said, but he took her hand. "Buffy, I have a feeling that is all going to change. I have a feeling with you that I have never felt with any other women." He said.

"I know what you mean." She said.

"So, if your finished with the meal, would you like desert?" he asked.

"Ooh, that would be good." She said.

Spike then ordered them dessert and when Buffy tasted it, she was impressed at how good it was, it was one of the best desserts she had ever tasted.

When they finished at the restaurant they got in the car.

"Still have another place to go with you." He said. He planned on sitting with her on the beach, a nice, romantic snuggle. He thought she would like that.

"Ooh, where?" she asked.

"You will see." He said taking her hand.

When they started to approach the beach Buffy had a feeling of where they were going. They got out of the car and Spike had brought a blanket so they could sit on it. He took her hand and lay the blanket down by the water, but still on dry sand. He sat down and the pulled her down on his lap and snuggled close to her.

"I thought you might enjoy this." Spike said,

"Spike, I do, it is so sweet of you, so romantic.

"I am glad you like, I really hoped you would."

"Spike, if I tell you something, you swear you won't freak out and run away?" she asked,

"Buffy, you can tell me anything." He said.

"Ok, well since I met you I have been getting this feeling, I think that I am in love with you." She said, having to get it out in the air, wanting to know what he thought, but scared of rejection.

"Please, I don't want you to think that I am kidding I'm not it's just"she was then interrupted by Spikes lips on her. He held her tight kissing her whole body melting into his. When he finally broke the kiss he looked at her and said.

"Buffy, from the moment I saw you, something in me told me you were the one, you can call it love at first sight anything you want but, I love you." He said.

"Spike I love you too." She answered

Tears streamed down her face, so happy of what he said. Spike wiped them away with his finger and then kissed her again. She then lay next to him for quite a while just loving the feel of his arms around him until Spike said,

"Pet, we should get going, it is late and you should get some sleep in your bed, school tomorrow." He said,

"Yah you are right. They got up and walked hand in hand to the car. They drove home and Buffy got into her pajamas and asked Spike,

"Spike, will you lay with me tonight?"

"Of course pet." He answered.

They went upstairs into her room and got under the covers. They kissed each other on the lips before they laid down to bed.

"I love you Buffy." Spike said as he felt Buffy drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Spike." She said and the fell asleep her head resting on his chest. She then drifted off to sleep feeling safer then she had ever felt in her entire life.

REVIEW!


	5. Going Back

Hope you are liking...review.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!

Spike awoke to a warm breath on his neck and looked up and smiled.

"Buffy." He thought to himself. He had never felt this strongly for a woman before not even Dru. Being around Buffy made him feel so good, and he knew she felt the same way.

He then shifted uncomfortably trying to control his hardness; Buffy seemed to do that to him.

"MMM…Spike…yah like that." Buffy said in her sleep.  
Spike smirked. Seemed liked someone was dreaming about him. This wasn't helping his erection at all though.

Buffy smiled in her dream and held Spike tighter. Spike wondering if he should mention her little sleep talking to her when she woke. Buffy then began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Hey, though I'm not that gorgeous in the morning." She said with a smile.

"I think you are." He said.

He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Buffy moaned into his mouth and kissed him back. Just as he kiss started to get passionate the phone rang. Buffy got up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Buffy." It was her mother.

"Hey Mom." She said.

"Why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"Sick, I have a bit of a cold, was going to go in late I have gym first." Buffy answered.

"Ok, well I was calling to tell you that your father and I are going to be back a bit later than we expected; Probably another week. If you are not ok with this we can get you aunt to come and stay with you, its just your dad met important clients and has a lot of work to get done." Buffy's mom said.

"Ooh more time with Spike." Buffy thought.

"Ok mom, that is fine." She said.

"Ok good." Her mom said.

"So, Buffy…" her mom began, "How are your lessons with Mr. Bolden going?" she asked. Buffy almost choked.

"Oh, very good, he is a great teacher really learning a lot." She said.

"Oh, I'd like to teach you a lot." Spike thought.

"Good, I am glad you are enjoying him." Buffy's mom said.

"More that you could imagine." Buffy thought.

"Mom, I have to go get ready for school, I will be home later today after my lesson so you can call then if you want." She said.

"Ok Buffy have a good day, love you." Her mom answered.

"Love you too bye."

"Bye" and she hung up.

"So where were we?" she said to Spike.

She lay down next to him again and met his lips in a passionate kiss; she wrapped her arms around his and allowed his tongue access in her mouth. She moaned in his mouth, never feeling anything this good before. Spike then drew away.

"Pet, shouldn't you go off to school?" he asked her breathing for air from the kiss.

"Yah, I should." She said. "Could you perhaps give me a ride?" she asked.

"Love to pet, you have a lesson today. So come by my house after school." He said.

"Ok." She said.

"I'm gona go get dressed." She said. Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the lips gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom. When she walked out in her black **mini skirt** and red **tank top** Spike felt himself harden again. She looked so….hot….god he loved this girl.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." She said.

"Meet me downstairs just let me freshen up." He said.

She went downstairs and waited for him to come down. He then did and drove her to school. She kissed him on the lips quickly and whispered. "Miss you" and walked out.

Spike drove away knowing he was never going to be able to concentrate on anything with Buffy on his mind today.

Willow then snuck up on Buffy.

"Buffy where have you been we have been worried sick!" she said hugging her friend.

"This man came up to us in the club and said he was taking you home and not to worry." She said.

"I tried to call, no answer, you didn't show up at school so I came around 7 to your house and you weren't there." She said. "I was just about to call the police." She said. "What happened are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Buffy answered.

"Tell me everything." Willow said.

And Buffy did, she told her about Parker, how Spike had saved her and then they had gone out and he had kissed her and how she was happy with him.

"Buffy, I am so sorry Parker did that to you, god, you…Oh my god…." She then embraced her friend in a hug and Buffy fought back tears trying not to think about it.

"Its ok Will, Spike said he was going to take care of the legal stuff, so I shouldn't have to deal too much, maybe a bit with the questions but I shouldn't have to face him in court. You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Please… I mean it." She said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh course Buffy, I won't, you can trust me. If you need to talk about anything, just remember I am here." She said.

"Thanks Will." Buffy answered.

The two girls then walked off to their nest class. Buffy had an ok day. She didn't see Parker at all and Willow and she made a cover story up about the night at the club until she was ready to come out about the whole thing.

After school Buffy got a ride from Xander to Spike's.

"Thanks Xand, talk to you later." She said as she got out of the car.

"Ok Buffy, see ya tomorrow." He said as he watched her walk away.

Buffy went up to Spike's front door and rang it. He answered it; he was dressed in grey sweats and a black tee shirt that really showed off his arms.

"Hey baby, come in." He said.

"Hey miss me?" she asked.

He answered that by shutting the door and meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

REVIEW!


	6. Take Me To Your Room

REVIEW

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Buffy was caught surprised by this kiss but did not take to long to react from it. She opened her mouth to allow him access and their tongues intertwined and she moaned in his mouth. Spike then broke the kiss; both of the needing air.

"I will take that as you did miss me?" she said.

"That I did love; thought about you all bloody day. You miss me?" he asked.

"Very much so." She said. "I want to tell you something, I don't know if you will be ok with it, but I want to be truthful, I…I told my best friend Willow about us, and how we are sort of together, is that ok?" she asked timidly.

Spike looked at the worried look on Buffy's face and showed his sympathy and concern.

"Yes Buffy, of course, I just wouldn't tell everyone until you are legally 18, you know you being 17 kind of makes us illegal." He said.

"Yah I know, so you aren't mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not." He said.

"Ok good." She said with a look of relief on her face.

"So, what are we going to learn today at my lesson." She asked.

"Well thought we could start with basic stuff, uneven bars, **balance beam**, see what you can do." He said,

"Ok, do you have somewhere I can change?" she asked.

"Yah, come up, to the bathroom upstairs." He answered.

He took her upstairs and walked into his room. There in the room was a king sized bed and Buffy looked at it, thinking that someday her would take her to his bed and show her how much she loved him.

"Buffy, bathrooms in here." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "Be right out." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked in the bathroom.

She got undressed and put on her black sweatpants with red **tank top**. The way her **tank top** was it showed bruises on her arms and she got stiff at the sight of them. She then pulled her hair into a high bun and walked out.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Hey." She said. "So you ready to start?" she asked.

"Yah, lets go this way." He said. Spike walked her downstairs to the training room. He held the door for her and she walked in.

She sat on the mat in the middle of the room and began to stretch. Spike watched her as she did so, "God she looked hot." He thought.

When she stood up she walked over to him and they began the lesson. The entire time the sexual tension just kept building and building between them and when it was over and they walked out neither of them thought they could handle them anymore.

"Buffy, I was wondering would you like to come over tonight for dinner, maybe a movie?" he asked.

"I would love to." She said.

Buffy then smiled at him and she then looked down.

"I would love to stay, but I'm meeting Willow for a study-date." She said.

"Ok, he said. I will see you tonight?" he asked.

"Definatly." She said. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Ok, miss you love. See you soon." He said.

"Ok, bye." She answered.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then walked out, to go walk over to Willow's, and trying so hard to think of something that wasn't Spike.

Buffy walked over to Willow's and rang the bell. Willow answered the door and Buffy came inside.

When they finally went upstairs and out of the hearing-distance of Willow's mom Buffy told Willow of her date with Spike tonight.

"Willow, do you think he might want to…" her voice lowered. "Make love tonight." She asked.

"I don't know, do you want to do that with him?" Willow asked.

"I…..I…..yeah you know I do, I just get this feeling around him that I have not had with any other guy." She said.

"Well, remember…safe sex." Willow said with a grin. Buffy gave her a light slap on the arm.

They girls then studied and Buffy went home to finish all her homework, call her mom and then go over to Spike's.

Buffy wore **blue jeans** with a red **halter top** that was low-cut and showed off cleavage. She then got her purse and her coat and walked out the door, took her mom's car and went to Spikes.

She rang the **door-bell** and he answered it.

"Hey, you look…really great." He said with a blush.

"Thanks you too." She said.

She walked in the house and took her coat off to reveal her **halter-top**. Spike gazed in awe, he had never seen anything so gorgeous before as Buffy Summers, he tried to keep himself cool as he felt a familiar bulge in his jeans and tried to contain himself. This girl was fragile, yeah he wanted to make love to her, but he didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do.

"So Spike, something smells good, what is cooking?" she asked.

"Veal-mal-sala." He answered.

"Ooh nice, I love that." She said.

"Come in, we can go to the table, it is almost time for dinner." He said.

He took her hand and led her to the table for two that Spike set up. There was two candles and a nice tablecloth. He pulled back a chair for Buffy and she sat down. He then went in to get the food. He brought it in and Buffy tasted it.

"Spike, this is so good, God you can really cook." She said.

"Glad you like." He said, knowing that she would the whole time.

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight." She asked.  
"You know, movie if you want, maybe dancing?" he asked.

"Dancing sounds great, I love dancing." She said.

"Good." He said.

They then finished their dinner and Spike got up and took her hand. He walked her over to and open space in the living room floor and turned on music. It was a slow song. Spike put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her and he moved forward and their lips met in a mind-blowing kiss. When it finally broke it clicked in Buffy's mind what she wanted.

"Spike, will you take me to your room?" she asked.

"Love, are you sure, I am in no way saying no, but, I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want." He said.

"Spike, I want it, I love you and I want to give you everything I have. Will you take me to your room?"

He answered this by taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her. He was going to show this woman just how much he loved her.

A/N: I have many chapters in this story written. I won't post them until I get many reviews. :-) So review if you want me to post the rest. :-) xoxome


End file.
